swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bounty Hunter Armor Loot Guide
__TOC__ What is Bounty Hunter armor ? This Pre-CU Guide here is helping you to loot a particular kind of Bounty Hunter armor. More precisely the one that is actually a Mandalorian armor component. Copied from the official SWG forum with permission from rodav Based on my experiences after CU i have updated some info here.--Webmaster 15:10, 23 Jun 2005 (CEST) NPCs to loot: (all around 15-50k HAM approx, CL >=88) Spawn Frequency *Rare *Usually 1 to 5 Black Suns per spawn *Quite common on high level mark from Bounty Hunter Missions but you will loot an "Appearance Bounty Hunter Armor schematic" for a particular part of armor. Some seems to be rare like Boots or Chest. Drop Rate *1 Armor part out of 30-40 Black Suns *You can find multiple Armor parts when Treasure Hunting at CL 90. Spawn Locations Pre-CU *Always wild spawns, often less than 3000m away from a starport *Dathomir: near Imperial Prison *Dathomir: south of NightSisters Stronghold *Yavin 4: north and north-west of mining outpost starport along beachs and the north-west mountain *Endor: mostly seen in the mountains SE of the map. *Yavin 4: between geo lab and woolamander palace Rumor *Less than 400m away from endor's 0,0 waypoint spawn some blacksuns, some say they drop BH armor parts, some say they don't. After the CU i have not heard from anyone that found Black Suns at this location. This spawn was a bug that has been fixed. Post-CU *Yavin 4: in the far north-west corner of the map on the plateaus of the big mountain. Not far from the beach. *Endor: mostly seen in the mountains SE of the map. *Tresure hunting: found in high-level tresure chests. Generic Hunt Method *use a X34 landspeeder to make spawns easier to pop *if you are in a "not a single spawn of anything zone" just go back closer to a starport *set your radar to 512m and examine only the pops of more or less 3 red dots without any yellow dot (to skip creatures faster) *each spawn will repop 3 times more after the initial one (4 spawns total). The span will disappear if you have killed a specific Black Sun 3 times e.g. if you kill 3 henchmen from the same spawn there will be no more respawn. *after that, do rounds 200m around the previous spawn location, normally the next spawn will be pretty close *kill the blacksuns in this order: henchmen, thugs, guards and assassins ...they all deal the same amount of damage so it's better to erase the weak ones first. The henchmen can be rooted from a distance, they only do melee damage. *you may also want to bring a mount in case you get incapped so the blacksun will kill it instead of slaining you sometimes *The post CU Black Suns are much harder to kill than before, better hunt them with a group. Yavin4 Hunt Method 1 *start on the beach near the mining outpost *walk along the beach killing everything you see *get to the end and turn round and walk back to the outpost, again killing all spawns *hint: doing it with a friend starting from the opposite end of the beach to go faster Yavin4 Hunt Method 2 *if you're having trouble with method 1 *head south of the Mountain to the Light Jedi Enclave *from the Enclave head west and cover that general area *you may find some about 1000m west of the Enclave *you may find a spawn on your way back to the outpost too Armor Info *10 parts lootable before Combat Upgrade *Helmet, Chest, Legs, Boots, Gloves, Belt, Biceps (x2), Bracer (x2) *Biceps and Bracer may either be right or left but it's not written anywhere, you have to wear it to figure it out *the parts came with random stats *resists are often ranged from 10% to 90% *condition is often ranged from 20k to 100k *some parts may also have mods After Combat Upgrade it seems that they drop the Bounty Hunter armor schematics. This information is to be confirmed however. With publish 20 NPC Bounty Hunter marks of all level will drop schematics but these can not be used to craft Mandalorian armor. *the armor may be worn by any profession that is cerified for Assault armors. Other possible loot on these NPCs *from 100 to 1k credits each *the Jet Pack Base, (Other Jet Pack Components are looted only in the Death Watch Bunker) Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) *does the BH armor stats affect the madalorian one made from it? ... no they don't, you should better use a crappy BH armor part to craft the mandalorian part because this is another random roll for the stats. *does the BH armor eventual stats mods stay on the mandalorian armor part made from it? ... no they don't, at least that's what I believe, please correct me if I'm wrong. *is it better to hunt them at any particular in-game time? ... unknown to my knowledge, but I think it's probably a little easier to find a spawn at reboot. Category:Guides